


Lolita

by WasteOfAnArrow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Extramarital Affair, Lolita-esque fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, coffee is my fuel, coffee is my muse, dark Diego, it only took five cups, mentioned sexual abuse, mentions of child abuse, questionable morals, this is fucked, vintage!Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteOfAnArrow/pseuds/WasteOfAnArrow
Summary: He paused on the thought and sighed, coming to two distinct conclusions.Number One: Marrying Rose had been a mistake, and he had no way out due to the prenup they had signed.Number Two: Klaus was now his pretty little obsession, and Diego wants him. And he'll be damned if he doesn't have him.





	1. Damned if I do, Damned if I don't

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needed some Lolita vibes and I stepped up to the plate. Uh. Please enjoy?

Marriage was supposed to be a happy thing—butterflies, the throwing of rice, bubbling champagne, a sealing of fate with a kiss—and of course, love. 

But Diego had cold feet before the ceremony, and it didn’t go away after the marriage was performed and the license signed—Mr. and Mrs. Diego and Rose Hargreeves. 

His bride was a wonderful woman—kind and sophisticated with long, curly brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes and an absolutely bangin’ body. She was a good mother, too. Diego was aware of the fact that she had a son from her first marriage—she had been married at 18 to a soldier who died not too long after, and she had her son within the first year of marriage. His name was Klaus. Diego hadn’t met him yet—Rose didn’t think it would be appropriate until they were married (so as not to get his hopes up for a father-figure if it wasn’t going to work out). She was truly a caring and loving mother to her son. And she was caring and loving towards Diego as well, and he knew marrying her was the next step…so he popped the question. 

And while Diego liked her and doted on her—and most importantly his father approved of the union of their families (he always did bring business into things), there was something that kept nagging at him. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

So he slapped a smile on his face and hoped that the feeling would pass. 

__

The feeling did not pass yet, but it was fading. The reception was quite fun—his new wife had excellent tastes, and he left most of the planning to her. It was a pleasant atmosphere, the ballroom of her parents’ home, decked out in her chosen wedding colors—pink and beige, a strange combination that worked. Pink roses were on every table—true to his bride’s name. 

Their first dance as man and wife had just ended. Rose looked up at him with reverence in her eyes. She reached up and placed a sweet kiss on his mouth, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I’m so happy,” she said with watery eyes and a sweet smile. Diego grinned back at her. 

“Me too,” he lied, kissing her forehead. She pulled back suddenly with a grin. 

“I have to go and get Klaus! I want you to meet him before we eat together! Go sit down, I’ll go and grab him.” Rose immediately gathered up her skirts and made a mad dash into the crowd. Diego gave a small smile, and made his way to the head table to wait. He was making half-hearted small talk with the wedding party when his wife tapped him on the shoulder. He turned stood and turned around, and his breath caught in his throat. 

'Lolita,' his mind supplied as he focused on his new favorite person in the world.

Standing next to his bride was a little waif of a thing—dressed in a red vintage party dress and a sweet little pair of kitten heels. He was beautiful, and carried himself with a quiet confidence. He had long brown curly hair done up in double victory rolls with a chigon tying up the loose ends. Red lipstick was spread across his shapely mouth, and his eyes were lined in black. 

Diego had been pre-warned that Klaus liked to cross-dress in vintage styles, but he wasn’t expecting it to be at this public of an event—but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Klaus, this is your new stepfather, Diego. Diego, this is Klaus.” Without thinking, Diego reached down and grabbed the boy’s hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Klaus,” he breathed out, watching as Klaus’ green eyes widened, and a flush rise on his cheeks. Rose laughed. 

“He’s ever the gentleman, isn’t he Klaus?” A small smile graced Klaus’ mouth. 

“Yes, he is. Hi Diego, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Diego almost fell to his knees. The boy’s voice was breathy and sweet, light and airy. Everything that he was supposed to be feeling for his wife on their wedding day came crashing out of him and straight towards Klaus.

This was so wrong. This boy couldn’t be more than 16, and he was a 36 year old man. Add the fact that this was his wife’s son. But…the feeling passed almost as soon as it came. Diego always had been a bit screwy. And being married to the boy’s mother gives him ample access to look at the boy whenever he wanted…plus, the boy needed a father figure in his life.

He let out the breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding and let go of Klaus’ hand, turning around to pull out his chair. They all sat down together, Diego in the middle, and settled in. They were soon served some sort of bland chicken dish that he couldn’t focus on if he tried. He was too painfully aware of the way that Klaus’ cocktail dress had ridden up his milky thighs. All Diego’s blood rushed south when he noticed that the boy was wearing a garter belt to hold up his stockings. He nearly choked on the bite that he had just taken and had to wash it down with a mouthful of wine. 

The next two hours were a blur—cake cutting, toasts, and dancing. He just finished a dance with his sister, Allison, and had a brilliant idea. 

He walked over to Klaus, who was sitting by himself at their table, head in hand, slowly stirring his Shirley Temple—looking quite bored, but beautiful all the same. Diego approached him, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. Klaus startled and whirled around, his bun coming loose, spilling his long hair onto his shoulders. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was Diego. 

“Would you like to dance, Klaus?” The boy looked hesitant, but then nodded. He took Diego’s offered hand and they made their way to the dance floor. 

As if Fate herself was blessing him, Elvis’ voice started playing over the speakers.

'Hold me close, hold me tight  
Make me thrill with delight  
Let me know where I stand from the start  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart'

Klaus let out a giggle. 

“I love Elvis,” he said with a breathy sigh and a dreamy smile. He placed his hands on Diego’s shoulders and let the older man take the lead, singing along with the lyrics softly. Diego’s hands settled on Klaus’ small waist, and he lead them around the floor, twirling the boy occasionally and relishing in his giggles. 

He dipped the boy at the end of the song, and their eyes locked. It was at that moment that Diego knew he was fucked. The boy didn’t even know it, but he had Diego wrapped around his little finger. 

Diego put the boy upright and tucked a strand of his loose hair behind his ear. 

“Thank you for the dance, Klaus,” he said, letting his hand linger a moment too long. The boy flushed and ducked his head slightly before squeaking a quick ‘you’re welcome’ and scampering off and back to the table with a tiny grin on his red lips.

—

The rest of the night passed in a blur, and before he knew it, it was all over. He was packing up the car with their gifts, ready to go home (they decided to honeymoon later, when Klaus wasn’t in school, so that it would be easier to make arrangements for him). He helped his now tipsy wife into the car, and went back in to grab Klaus, who had fallen asleep at the table after a sugar crash. He scooped the boy up, shivering when his hand accidentally slipped under his dress and over his garter belt. The boy stirred slightly before sighing and nuzzling into Diego’s chest. He never wanted to put him down. 

He looked around to make sure no one was looking before pressing a quick kiss to the boy’s forehead. He then made his way out, got Klaus into the car safe, and they made their way home. 

—

He didn’t bother unloading the car—he was exhausted and his wife was far too tipsy. He was going to carry her over the threshold, but she stumbled her way inside, humming to a familiar tune he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He shrugged to himself and gathered Klaus into his arms and carried him to the house. He stirred a bit and scrunched up his nose at the movement, but Diego shushed him. 

“Shh, I’m just carrying you to bed, baby boy,” he goddamn cooed into the boy’s ear. Klaus let out a sleepy little moan, wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck, and went back to sleep. That little sound went straight to Diego’s dick, and he knew he wouldn’t forget it for a long time. 

He walked into the room Rose had prepared for Klaus. It was like walking into a dollhouse—all the furniture was vintage, there was floral wallpaper, so many lace doilies, and a closet stuffed full with various dresses and skirts. It suited the boy. 

He made his way over to the bed, and sat Klaus down gingerly, taking off his shoes and undoing his hair pin by pin. He brushed it out with a hairbrush from the vanity and tucked him in after debating if he should put him in pajamas or not. He didn’t want to do anything unless the boy was awake and willing. He paused on the thought and sighed, coming to two distinct conclusions. 

Number One: Marrying Rose had been a mistake, and he had no way out due to the prenup they had signed. 

Number Two: Klaus was now his pretty little obsession, and Diego wants him. And he'll be damned if he doesn't have him.


	2. Baby put on your heart shaped sunglasses, cuz we’re gonna take a ride

The wedding night left little to be desired. Rose was tipsy, so the sex was ‘meh’ and sloppy—not in a good way. Add the fact that Diego was second guessing this entire marriage—and fantasizing about her son—and it was a total shit show. 

He woke up with the morning sun, looking over to his new wife. She was dead to the world, and probably wouldn’t wake up for hours. He felt a slight amount of affection, and he felt some guilt over his regret. She really was a wonderful woman, but he didn’t love her. He never has. 

He got out of bed, and made his way to the en-suite bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top and showered quickly. He dried off when he was finished, dressed, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone with the towel around his neck. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that the kitchen was already occupied. 

Klaus sat at the breakfast nook, both hands on a pastel pink mug, taking slow sips of his coffee. His hair was up in rollers, and he had changed from his party dress into a blue short pin up style nightgown, an open white silk robe, and bunny slippers. 

Wasn’t he a vision? This boy was going to be the death of him—his downfall. He absolutely had to have him, consequences be damned. 

He noticed Diego watching him after a moment and gasped, coughing as he inhaled some of his coffee. 

Diego grinned at the surprised reaction, chuckling lightly when Klaus pulled his robe close around himself, cheeks on fire. It was adorable, seeing him all bashful and embarrassed to be discovered unprepared. 

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d be awake this early! I’m sorry, I’m indecent, I’ll just—“ 

Diego cut him off. 

“Klaus, it’s okay. You’re far from indecent, and I don’t want to run you out of the kitchen just because of pajamas and hair curlers.” He laughed, and boy settled down slightly, still clutching the robe tightly to himself. Diego walked across the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was about to ask what Klaus would like for breakfast when Klaus spoke up. 

“Thanks for bringing me in last night,” he said in a soft, gentle voice, “and for taking my hair down and brushing it. It gets awful tangled if I don’t do that before bed.” Diego turned around and smiled at him, pleased that Klaus had noticed his actions. 

“No problem, little one. It was the least I could do. You must have been very tired. It was a long night.” Klaus smiled at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks before he turned and looked down into his coffee. “Would you like some breakfast? I don’t want to eat alone. I’m going to make some eggs and toast.” Klaus looked up at him from under his lashes and nodded slowly. “And let me warm your coffee, no one likes a cold cup.” 

—

Ten minutes and a trip to deliver a tray to his sleeping wife later, Diego sat two plates, orange juices, and a few jars of jam on the breakfast bar and settled in next to Klaus, hyper-aware of the fact that once again, Klaus’ dress rode up and exposed a large portion of his milky white skin. 

“Thank you, no one ever cooks for me,” the boy said with a small laugh, “mom can’t cook to save her life.” Diego gave a small snort in agreement. 

“She almost burned my house down trying to cook for me once,” he said, gathering a fork full of egg, “how did you manage to feed yourself for this long?” 

“Mom can make hot dogs and Mac and cheese. Thinking about kraft Mac and cheese and any kind of hot dog makes me want to vomit! That’s all I ate from childhood until middle school—that and takeout.” 

“Well, I like to cook, so you’ll be well fed. Now, eat your food before it gets cold, little one.” Klaus let out a small, sharp breath and picked up his fork. 

They ate, making safe small talk about the weather and Klaus’ school. 

“So what made you decide to dress old fashioned like this? It’s fascinating,” Diego said, looking Klaus over (and Klaus definitely noticed—he made sure of it). Klaus took a shaky breath. 

“W-well, it was a more glamorous time. I love the fashion, the hair, and the history—so I decided that I wanted to live it. As for the women’s clothing—it always felt more right, and it’s much prettier. I like to feel pretty...even though I’m a boy and identify as such. I only wear boy’s clothes to school.” Diego nodded, and smiled. 

“It suits you, little one,” he said softly, “You’ll have to show me how you get your hair up in those complicated styles—it’s beautiful but it must take a lot of work.” Of course he wasn’t actually interested in the process, but he needed any excuse to get close to the boy. 

Klaus perked up, excitedly. 

“Oooh, yay! My hair should be done curling now. Want to watch me do my makeup too? Let’s go!” 

He shoved the last bit of toast in his mouth, getting blackberry jam on the corner of his pink little mouth. 

Without thinking, Diego cradled Klaus’ head, swiping the bit of jam off with his thumb. The boy—the little nymphette—opened his mouth slightly with a surprised little gasp. Diego slowly pulled away, popping his thumb into his own mouth, and letting out a “mmm” at the tart sweetness that exploded across his tongue. 

Klaus looked at him, green eyes wide, chest slightly heaving, cheeks as red as a tomato. Diego chuckled, and made sure that his cock wasn’t tenting his sweatpants (kind of a gamble, since he didn’t reach down to check or even look for that matter), and stood, picking Klaus up by the waist effortlessly and set him upright on the ground. 

“Lead the way, little one,” he said with a smile. Klaus blushed further, but steadied, and grabbed Diego’s hand, pulling him to his room. 

“Welcome to the dollhouse! You’ve already seen it, but this is the formal welcome.” Diego smiled, and let himself be pushed into a cozy armchair. “First order of business is picking an outfit.” The boy flits over to the wardrobe and opens the doors, immediately beginning to rummage through the color organized clothes. “I’m feeling pink today,” he said, sorting through the various outfits. “Aha!” 

Klaus produced a pink housewife’s dress, tossing it over the room divider, running to the dresser and producing stockings and his garter belts—which had little metal heart loops holding it together. 

But what really got Diego going was the small glimpse he got of the drawer Klaus rummaged through. It was stuffed to the brim with cute, lacy, panties of all colors—and almost all of them seemed to be vintage—just like the nymphette himself. He felt his hard on press against his sweats, so he took advantage of the boy’s back being turned and tucked it into his waistband. 

“Okay, so I pick out my outfit first. But I never put it on until my makeup is done first. I can’t afford to get my outfits dirty.” Diego gave a hum and a nod, watching as Klaus say down at his vanity and got to work. 

He made it look effortless, applying creams and foundation and things called ‘contour’ and ‘highlight.’ He applied pink blush and some eye makeup, and eyeliner. He brought it all together with a beautiful coral lipstick. He turned to Diego with a dazzling smile. 

“Now I put on my clothes!” He dashed from the vanity, various bottles and tubes falling onto the floor in his rush. Diego laughed, and got up to put them back. 

“I thought I came up here to watch you do your hair, not your whole process,” he teased, going to sit back down. Klaus laughed, and it was like bells ringing. Honest to God Diego had butterflies flying around in his stomach. 

Out of nowhere, Klaus’ nightgown hit him square in the face. And then the silk robe. And then the bunny slippers one by one. The kid had a good aim. 

“You asked to see the last step of the process, that was your fault. You’re locked in and invested in this show now, silly,” Klaus sing-songed, poking his head around the divider with a coy smile. “If you do your hair first, you mess it up getting dressed.” 

Diego smiled and rolled his eyes, watching as Klaus ducked back behind the divide. He wanted to see the nymphette’s smooth, pale skin—he wanted to touch and see how smooth it is. Lay kisses on it...bite it, mark it up...

His train of thought was interrupted when the nymphette emerged from behind the divide holding his stockings. The pretty boy cleared his throat softly. 

“Could you button me up, please?” Diego nodded, probably idiotically, but did as he was told. He let out a deep breath when he realized the boy was wearing some of his lingerie. He had to bite back a moan. This boy was walking temptation, and Diego was a sinner. He let his fingers brush the lace of the boy’s undergarments as he buttoned him up, wishing he could touch more. Klaus’ breathing was uneven. 

Once he was done, Klaus looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. “Thank you, Sir.” Diego must have died and gone to heaven. 

“You’re welcome, doll,” he said in a voice too gruff to be his own. 

Klaus let out a sigh, then padded over the vanity seat, and slowly one by one pulled on his stockings over his smooth legs. Diego’s mouth went dry. 

Once they were pulled up, he stood and placed his left foot on the seat and lifted his dress to clip the garter to the stockings. Diego’s mind short circuited as his cock twitched in his pants. The little minx was driving him mad. 

The boy hummed along to a tune he didn’t recognize, and lifted the other leg to the stool to repeat the same action. Once he finished, he looked up at Diego and gave a demure smile before sitting down and removing the curlers one by one. 

He explained the process all the way through, but Diego didn’t hear him. He was too busy looking at the pale expanse of his neck, imagining how his skin would taste. 

Before he knew it, Klaus had his hair in a bandana updo, and was putting on a pearl necklace and earrings. 

“You zoned out, Di!” 

“Di?” 

“It’s alright if I call you that, right? You’re my step-daddy now, after all. We’re practically family.” The boy nonchalantly stepped into a pair of heels and gave him a wink. 

Diego was flabbergasted. If he knew any better, he’d think this boy was teasing him. 

“I-it’s fine, little one,” he said, standing up and helping Klaus to his feet. “Why don’t you give us a twirl, doll?” The boy smiled and twirled around in a slow circle, his skirts flaring out and hypnotizing the older man. 

“What do you think, Di?” 

Diego grinned. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, Klaus.” The boy beamed under his praise. The boy stood on his tiptoes and kissed Diego on the cheek with an audible smack, and a coral-pink kiss spot. Diego almost blew his load at the simple action. 

“Thank you for letting me show you everything. No one’s been interested before.” Diego hummed, and stroked down Klaus’ cheek. 

“Do you have plans? Or are you all dressed up with nowhere to go?” Klaus’ face fell slightly. 

“No. My best friend is out of town, and he’s the only one I have. I’ve got nothing going on. I guess I am all dressed up with nowhere to go.” 

An idea dawned on Diego, and he smiled. 

“Why don’t I take you out for some ice cream at the parlor?” Klaus entire face lit up. 

“I’ll get my gloves and sunglasses!” He then paused, his smile dropping. “Is mom coming with us?” 

Diego hummed. “Your mother seems exhausted. I don’t want to bother her.” It was true, she didn’t even stir when Diego brought her breakfast in bed. “It’ll just be us.” The boy’s face lit up again. He went back to his wardrobe and slid on a pair of white gloves and a pair of sunglasses. They were red heart-shaped glasses that suited him perfectly. 

“Ready when you are, step-Daddy.”


	3. kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine

Much to Klaus’ displeasure (he wanted to leave immediately), Diego had to run back to his room to change into something more decent before they went. He also wrote a note for Rose, so she didn’t wake up and worry about an empty house and no explanations. 

He met up with Klaus again in the kitchen. The boy was typing away on his cellphone with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“What’s going on?” Diego quirked an eyebrow at the little nymphette, who shrugged. 

“Nothing,” he supplied too quickly. Diego didn’t buy it, and gave him a look. Klaus sighed. “Fine. It’s my ex boyfriend. He wants to get back together and I’m not interested.” He put his phone on mute and slipped it into his little handbag. “I’m interested in someone else.” 

Jealously, all consuming, filled Diego’s gut. 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you were dating at all. Your mother said that you told her that you were a serial monogamist,” his voice was rough, his face not doing much to cover the green monster taking over his body. 

Klaus giggled. He honest to God giggled. Diego wanted to bend him over his knee and beat his ass cherry red for antagonizing him. 

“Trust me, Di, there’s plenty my mother doesn’t know about, and I want to keep it that way.” He gave Diego a pointed look. 

Diego swiveled the bar stool to face him, and leaned in close to Klaus, placing both his hands on either side of Klaus, effectively blocking him in. 

“I won’t tell your mother, but only if you promise me you’re not going to waste your time with any of these boys,” he nearly growled the words, and Klaus responded with a grin. 

“Only if you promise to keep buttoning up my dresses and buying me ice cream!” his hands drifted up to Diego’s chest, resting on his pecs. Diego chuckled darkly, and grabbed Klaus’ wrists hard enough to bruise, pinning them on the arms of the chair. 

“Sure, I’ll do those things for you, but you don’t get to call the shots, little one. That’s up to me.” He loosened his grip and gave a light brush of his lips against Klaus’ cheek, “I’m just looking out for you, baby boy, don’t want you getting your heart broken—or worse, taken advantage of.” He pulled away slightly, making direct eye contact with Klaus. “I couldn’t forgive myself if that happened. Do you understand?” 

The nymphette nodded slowly, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed. Diego grabbed him again, this time by the shoulders, startling the boy. “Use your words, yes or no, Klaus.” The boy shivered.

“Y-yes Sir,” he breathed out, hot breath fanning over Diego’s face. The older man smiled. 

“There we go, there’s a good boy,” he let go of the boy and stepped back, ignoring the urge to take take take. “Let’s get going now, we have ice cream to eat.” 

—

Klaus got strawberry cheesecake ice cream on a chocolate dipped, sprinkle covered waffle cone. Diego got a scoop of rocky road in a cup—his body was a temple after all. The older lady behind the counter cooed over Klaus, assuming he was a girl and complementing him left and right. Diego handed her his card and she smiled at him. 

“Your daughter is beautiful,” she said, swiping the card and handing it back to him. Diego was about to correct her when Klaus stood on his tiptoes and kissed Diego on the cheek once again, looking up at him from under his lashes. 

“Thank you for the ice cream, Daddy,” he said, breathy and beautiful before taking a lick from his cone. 

Diego’s mind was about to shut down completely with this wave of lust traveling through it like a bullet. 

He leaned down and kissed Klaus on the top of the head, pulling him in for a hug. 

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” He said in a purr, kissing the top of the boy’s head again. Diego took his card from the woman, thanked her, and led Klaus out of the parlor by the hand, and to a patio table. 

“I couldn’t help it,” Klaus said with a giggle, “it was the perfect setup.” Diego rolled his eyes and smiled, doing his best to pull himself together. His dick was about to take on a life of its own. This beautiful nymphette was killing him—he was perfect, anything that Diego could ever want. 

They sat and ate their ice cream in silence—not a bad kind, but there was palpable tension in the air and Diego could almost taste it. 

He watched Klaus intently as he lapped up his ice cream—the little Lolita didn’t even know what he was doing to Diego. He was killing him slowly but surely. 

Klaus was a soft, sweet, beautiful little twink—with sass and wit to boot. Perfect. 

Diego wanted to fucking ruin him. 

The boy must have felt Diego’s stare, because the next thing Diego realized was that those big green eyes were focused on him. They locked eyes, and Klaus grinned slightly before licking up a stray droplet of melting ice cream making its way down the side of his cone with the tip of his tongue. Diego suppressed a shiver as best he could, and cleared his throat. 

Another droplet of ice cream made its way down the corner of Klaus’ mouth, and he flicked it up some of it with a quick movement of that sinful pink tongue. Diego was hyper-focused in the movement, and stared a little too long. 

“What?” Klaus cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, “is there something else on my face?” Diego shook his head. 

“A little bit,” the older man reached out and cradled the younger man’s face, sweeping a thumb over Klaus’ lip, enjoying the feeling of the hot, coral pink flesh under his thumb, “has anyone ever told you that you’re absolutely beautiful?” 

Klaus looked dumbfounded for a moment, but then a coy smile spread across his face. 

“Once or twice,” he said, flicking out his tongue once again to lick the ice cream off of Diego’s finger. He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the cone out of Klaus’ hand, and threw it into the nearest trash can, followed closely by his cup. “Hey!” Diego hailed the boy up by the arm, and dragged him around the corner of the parlor and into the alley. He looked both ways before pressing the nymphette into the brick wall. He leaned in super close, breath fanning across Klaus’ pretty little face. 

“Are you teasing me, baby boy?” He asked, pinning Klaus’ wrists over his head, “what would your mother think of this?” Klaus gasped, let out a small moan, and then spoke, 

“I don’t give a damn what she thinks,” then surged forward and kissed Diego square on the mouth.


	4. make the boys fall like dominos

Diego wasted no time. He growled low in his throat, and deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into that hot little mouth of Klaus’, chasing the taste of strawberry and cake on his tongue. 

He pulled away to kiss across the boy’s cheek over to his ear, shuddering at the moan the boy let out as he tilted his head to give the older man access. 

“Lucky for you,” he growled into the boy’s ear, stopping to nibble his earlobe, “I’m not a good man—I don’t give a damn about what your mother thinks either.” Klaus whimpered. 

“I knew you weren’t under her spell,” he whispered, tugging to try and get his hands free. Diego paused.

“What do you mean, little one?” 

“Mmm, don’t want to talk, kiss me more,” Diego pushed the boy further into the wall, settling flush against him. 

“I thought I told you that I call the shots, little one. Test me one more time and there will be consequences,” he gave a sharp nip to the juncture of Klaus’ neck and shoulder, “now tell me what you mean by that.” 

Klaus whimpered again, squirming under Diego’s grip. 

“S-she’s not how she portrays herself,” he said, tugging at the hold Diego had on his wrists again, “that’s all I want to say, please don’t push it anymore,” Diego pulled back and nodded, gripping the boy’s wrists in one hand. 

“Alright, since you asked so nicely,” he stroked down the boy’s face and down to his throat, encircling it with his large hand. Klaus’ eyes went wide, and he bared his throat to the older man. Diego applied pressure, slowly squeezing, humming in approval when the nymphette let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips against him. “Now, back to the talk about boys we had earlier,” he said, staring straight into the boy’s wide green eyes, “no more of that. Where’s your phone?” 

“Purse,” The boy said, and Diego hummed in approval. He removed his hand from Klaus’s wrist, and dug into his purse with one hand. 

“What’s your password?” Diego growled, leaving no room for protest. Klaus still hesitated, and Diego shoved him back again, hard. “I don’t think you understand the implications of this, little one. With that one kiss, you became mine, my property,” he pressed down harder. “I own you now, Klaus. Now, be a good boy, tell me your password, and I won’t get angry.” 

Klaus shivered, and Diego let up on his hold around the boy’s throat. The nymphette took a deep breath, and uttered out the numbers of the password. 

Diego punched them in, and immediately went to settings, adding his own thumbprint for easy access. He then opened Klaus’ contacts, and typed in his phone number, saving it as ‘Daddy.’ He then went through his other contacts, going through the names and analyzing Klaus’ verbal and physical responses to each. 

In the end, there were only five contacts left that were men—his grandfather’s on both sides, two cousins, and his best friend, Ben. 

“I will look through your phone whenever I want to, to make sure you’re not talking to any boys that you aren’t related to or that you’re not strictly just friends with—I’ll know the difference. You’re going to tell me where you are at all times. If I text or call, unless you’re in class, you’re to respond or pick up. You are not to tell anyone about this—it’s our secret. Not following this set of rules will result in any punishment that I see fit. We’ll discuss other rules later. Do I make myself clear?” 

Klaus nodded. “Use your words, Klaus.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Diego gave him a smile, and gave him a possessive kiss, pressing their mouths together hard enough for their teeth to click together. He held Klaus by the waist, pushing him against the wall once more before pulling away. 

“I just think you need someone to look after you, baby, to take care of you. Keep you safe and satisfied. I’m that person,” he cupped Klaus’ cheek, stroking the skin softly, “now, give Daddy a kiss and he’ll buy you another ice cream cone.”

The boy’s face lit up, and he stood on his tiptoes to give Daddy another kiss. 

He grabbed both sides of the boy’s face and kissed him hard and deep. 

“Hmm, there’s a good boy,” he licked the boy’s lips with the tip of his tongue, “so obedient, so good for me.” The nymphette groaned, and closed his eyes, silently asking for another kiss. When they parted, he smiled up at Diego, eyes half lidded.

“I’ll show you how good I can be, Daddy.” Diego’s dick throbbed in his pants. God, he wanted to figure out how obedient Klaus could be, how far he’d let Daddy go—his thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He knew it was Rose before he picked up. 

“Hey, baby,” he greeted her, giving a half smile when Klaus pouted and tugged on his shirt, looking for more attention to be paid to him. Diego tapped the boy’s nose and held up a finger, silently telling him to wait. 

“Hi hon,” she said, sounding chipper and refreshed, “I’m sorry I slept for so long—it was a big day yesterday and I needed to sleep it off—too much wine! I hope you two are having a good time!” 

“We are,” he said, pulling Klaus close to him. 

“Good! I was just calling to check up on you two and to tell you I got called into the office for an emergency meeting. Apparently someone has been stealing money from the company. Boring stuff. I’m not sure how long I’ll be but I’ll keep in touch,” he heard the sound of a car starting and a door slamming, “Gotta jet—love you! Tell Klaus I love him too.” And with that she hung up the phone. He put his phone back into his pocket and grinned down at Klaus. 

“We have the house to ourselves. Whatever will we do?” 

—

Another cone later (free after lying and saying Klaus dropped it), and they were back in the car headed home (Diego may or may not have sped home). When they got there, he pulled into the garage, turned off the car, and shut the garage door. 

“Get out of the car, go to your room, and wait for me,” he said in a no-nonsense tone. He was going to get as far as he could get with the boy, damn the consequences. 

“Y-yes Daddy,” The boy unbuckled and practically jumped out of the car and ran into the house. 

He watched the boy as he dashed away, skirts flying behind him. 

Diego knew he should feel guilty, and wrong for taking possession of this obviously underaged boy—his 16 year old stepson. Diego was pushing 40. But, like he told Klaus, he wasn’t a good man—he was flawed, a deviant—a sucker for pretty boys and girls. Never under the age of 15, of course, he wasn’t that much of a monster. 

He shrugged it off—why worry about it if he didn’t feel guilty anyways? He didn’t love his wife, and her son was throwing himself at him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, slowly following behind his little conquest. 

—

When he got up to Klaus’ room, he found his little one in a pink baby doll sleep set, his hair loose in ringlets, pushed back from his face with the same bandana. He was perched up on his knees atop of his four poster queen-sized mattress, sitting pretty and waiting for Daddy—looking at him through his lashes. 

Diego entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him with an audible click. He removed his jacket, and draped it over the easy chair before walking over to the side of the bed, and looking the boy over. 

Slowly, he reached out a hand and brushed his fingers down the side of Klaus’ neck, letting the cool metal of his wedding band scrape across the sensitive flesh. 

“You’ve been tempting me since I met you,” he began, gripping the nymphette’s shoulder, “you’re so fucking pretty, baby. I’ll bet you have boys falling like dominos for you,” he gripped the boy hard with both hands and pulled his little one to him, “I’ll bet they’re not man enough, huh?” 

He leaned in close, letting his lips brush against the boy’s with every word. Klaus shook his head. 

“N-no, Daddy,” the boy croaked out, mouth parting, eyes focused on Diego’s lips, “not enough. T-too young,” he gasped when Diego’s hand settled over his throat again. 

“You’re damn right about that,” Diego breathed out, applying slight amounts of pressure, “And you know what else?” Klaus shook his head. 

“N-no.” Diego smiled down at him, a dangerous, toothy smile. 

“They’ll never be me. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else, baby boy. You’re only ever going to want me.” 

With that, he dove right in, claiming Klaus’ mouth with a groan. He pulled Klaus to the edge of the bed, draping his long legs over the side and settling himself between them. 

Klaus let out the most delicious moan, and tilted his head to the side to give Diego more room, and wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck. 

Diego would have been annoyed that he didn’t wait or ask for permission, but he had to let it slide because of the sweet little sounds he was making, and how pliant he was being. 

The older man ground against his nymphette, then pushed him back onto the plush mattress. He couldn’t keep his hands off of that soft, milky skin. Desire bubbled up in him, heady and hot. 

“D-Daddy, please,” The boy panted against Diego’s mouth, squirming under his touch. Diego could feel how hard he was, how desperate and needy. He reached down and palmed his baby through his shorts, chuckling low in his throat at the sound he made in response. 

Diego was just about to start pulling Klaus’ shorts down when he heard the garage door open. He kissed the boy one last time, and pulled away. Klaus whined, and made grabby hands at Diego. 

“No, Daddy, need you,” he was absolutely begging for it. He heard the garage door shut. 

“Shh, baby, I’ll take care of you later. Text Daddy, he’ll tell you what to do until he can touch you again, sweet one.” He kissed Klaus’ forehead and left his room quickly but quietly, shutting the door behind him and making his way to his shared bedroom. 

—

Klaus pointedly avoided eye contact during dinner, and squirmed in his seat the entire time until he was done and asked to be excused, saying he had a headache. 

He settled in for the night after another bland session of sex with his wife. Once she was asleep, his phone buzzed. 

(Unknown Number) 11:35pm: please, Daddy 

He knew it was Klaus, and grinned to himself, looking over to make sure Rose was truly out of it. 

Diego 11:35pm: Rut against your mattress until you cum. Send me a picture of your ruined little shorts when you’re done. Think of me.

15 minutes later, Klaus sent him a picture. He was flushed, eyes glazed over, and his shorts were wet and ruined. 

Klaus 11:50pm: Thank you, Daddy. 

Diego: Good boy. 

Diego slipped out of bed and jerked himself off to that photo quickly before reluctantly returning to bed to sleep next to a woman he felt nothing towards.


	5. tell me you own me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, my children, please enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love!!! 
> 
> And special shoutout to coffee for fueling this writing streak.

Diego couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking of that picture Klaus sent him before bed. He took a shower, and jerked off again, but it wasn’t enough. He was hard and wanting again in no time, and didn’t have the willpower to tell himself no (but honestly, when did he ever?). 

He looked over to his wife, making sure she was asleep by gently pushing her shoulder and saying her name. She didn’t rouse. That’s when he noticed a bottle of pills on her nightstand. He reached over her and picked it up, reading the label—prescription sleeping pills. 

‘Small blessings,’ Diego thought, pushing the covers back. 

He got up and out of bed, and made his way to the dollhouse, and slipped inside, taking a moment to look Klaus over. 

Klaus was a vision, draped across his bed, reading, hair fanned around him like a halo in the soft light of his floral nightlight. His lips were slightly parted, breath soft, cheeks rosy. Like an angel. 

He stepped into the dollhouse, shutting and locking the door behind him. Klaus startled, turning his head towards the sound. An almost relieved expression crossed over his face, followed by a slow, lazy grin. 

“Mom took her sleeping pills, huh?” He sat up, and pushed away the blankets. giving Diego a view of what he was wearing. He hummed in approval. 

Klaus was wearing the jacket Diego had accidentally left behind, the fabric swallowed him up. He stretched, and the jacket rode up, exposing a sliver of pale skin and a pair of black ruffled cheeky panties. 

He groaned as loudly as he dared, and Klaus giggled. 

“Like what you see, Daddy?” he teased, settling onto his knees and beckoning Diego to him with the curl of a finger. The older man couldn’t resist if he tried. 

He made it over to the bed in two strides, climbing onto the mattress and leaning in close to the little tease. 

“Mhm, all dressed up for me—or dressed down. Depends on what you want to call it,” he quipped, stroking Klaus’s cheek. He let his hand slowly trail down the boy’s neck and down to his chest, where he gripped the zipper and slowly pulled it down, exposing a black, lacy teddy. 

God, this boy had everything. 

Diego growled, and practically tore the jacket off of him. 

“I dressed up in case you decided to visit me after mommy dearest knocked herself out,” he said, starting off flirty and ending in a sour note. Diego hummed, and nosed along Klaus’ throat, inhaling his sweet scent and brushing his lips across the pale expanse of the boy’s throat. He chuckled at the boy’s tone. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous, little one,” he teased gently, trailing open mouthed kisses up the boy’s throat, “I wonder, if I hadn’t come to you, would you have come to me all dressed up like this?” Klaus whimpered, arching his neck. “Oh, now I know you would have,” he chuckled and tilted Klaus’ head up to pull him into a bruising kiss. “All slutty for Daddy, huh?” 

Klaus moaned, arching himself towards Diego’s touch. The older man laughed, and pushed Klaus down into the mattress. 

“Well, you certainly have my attention, little one. Looked so good in that little picture you sent me,” he climbed on top of the boy slowly, propping himself up on one elbow, “now tell me baby,” he traced the boy’s lips with his index finger, pushing gently until Klaus opened his mouth. He slid the tip of his finger onto the boy’s tongue (hot and wet and fuck Diego wished this was his dick instead of his finger). “Did you think of me?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” he mumbled around the finger on his tongue. Diego reluctantly removed his finger and kissed Klaus’ open mouth with a muffled moan. 

“Tell me what you thought about, little one,” he said, biting at Klaus’ bottom lip. The boy shivered. 

“I-I thought of you, kissing me, touching me,” he mumbled, letting his hands roam over Diego, “imagined what could have happened if she didn’t come home,” he hissed out the ‘she’ as the older man worked a finger under the waistband of those sexy little panties. 

“What would have happened, baby?” Diego teased, pulling the panties back and releasing them with a smack. 

“Why don’t I show you?” Diego’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh really? Are you sure you know how to please me?” Klaus rolled his eyes as he slithered off the bed, getting himself into a kneeling position. Diego was interested in the implications of this, so he moved to the edge of the bed, and spread his legs. 

“Oh please, Daddy, you’re hardly my first blowjob,” he reached to pull down Diego’s sweatpants.

Red, boiling rage took over Diego, and he let out a humorless laugh. Lightning fast, he reached down and pulled Klaus up to him by the hair, then throwing him effortlessly onto the bed—the boy didn’t even have time to react. 

“Excuse me, what did you just say?” Diego hissed into the boy’s face, wrapping his hand around the column of his throat. Klaus whimpered, a shiver running down his spine. He squirmed against Diego’s hold, but the older man just applied more pressure until he stopped struggling. The boy was hard, Diego could feel it against his thigh—he shook Klaus slightly. “Repeat what you just said, Klaus.” 

He let up on the pressure on the boy’s neck, and gave him a chance to take a breath, looking at him expectantly. 

“I-I said y-you’re h-h-hardly my f-first bl-blowjob,” he stuttered out, grinding his lithe hips upwards for friction. Diego pushed his hips down hard onto Klaus’ so that he couldn’t move—after a comment like that he was going to take whatever Daddy gave him, or nothing at all. Whatever he decides. 

“You suck a lot of cocks? Are you a little slut? You’re certainly dressed like one right now,” he returned the pressure to the boy’s neck, squeezing slowly. Klaus’ eyes were wild with fear, and a haze of lust. Diego wanted to devour him. “Telling Daddy about other dicks you’ve sucked? That’s a slut move, little one. And sluts get treated like sluts.” 

He hauled Klaus back up and onto the floor again, dropping him unceremoniously. 

“You’ve disappointed Daddy,” he said in a mock-gentle tone, reaching down to card his fingers through the boy’s hair for a moment, he sweetly scratched over the boy’s scalp, then gathered his hair into his fist and pulled, tilting his head up. “He’s just gonna have to treat you like a whore since your gonna act like one.” 

Klaus gulped, then nodded. Diego let go of his hair, and Klaus nearly fell down at the loss—the older man let out a humorous laugh, and reached down to pull his sweatpants down. His cock sprang out and slapped his stomach when it was free from it’s confines. Klaus looked at it, eyes as wide as cherry pies. 

“Well, since you know how to suck cock so well, go for it.” Klaus hesitated, and Diego sighed before once again grabbing Klaus by the hair, pulling him closer, “what did I just say, Klaus?” 

The boy grabbed his cock with a shaky hand, and stroked him a few times, looking up at Diego through his lashes before flicking his tongue out and against the tip. The older man hissed as the boy traced his tongue across the underside of the head, and down the vein of his cock, down to the base. He then mouthed his way up to the top, and took Diego into his mouth. 

It was hot, wet, and perfect—his hands tightened in the boy’s hair, tugging hard so he’d get the hint and take more of him into his mouth. Klaus grinned around the dick in his mouth, hollowed out his cheeks, and swallowed him down. 

Klaus really knew what he was doing—and it infuriated Diego. He wanted to be the one to conquer this pretty boy—to corrupt him and be the first to stake his claim, but Klaus went and decided to be a little whore.

So Diego thrusted into Klaus’ mouth, nudging the back of this throat. Klaus gagged slightly, then moaned, and relaxed, letting Diego do what he wanted to do. 

“Good boy, hold still,” he panted, increasing the pace of his thrusts. The boy placed his hands on Diego’s hips, and let it happen. The older man chased his orgasm, feeling the tight coil begin to build. “Fuck, baby, gonna cum, don’t you dare fucking swallow,” 

Klaus let out another guttural moan, and Diego lost it. He came hard, letting go of Klaus’ hair and biting his fist to keep quiet—the cool of his metal wedding band touched his heated face and he knew he was fucked. There was a lot on the line if his wife caught him—yet he didn’t care. He’d trade all the money in the world to keep this beauty for himself. 

Klaus pulled off slowly, mouth shut tight to keep Diego’s spendings inside. 

“Open, let me see.” Klaus opened wide, tongue out, a puddle of pearly white sitting in the hollow of his curled tongue. “Good boy, swallow,” he said, watching as Klaus’ adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed it down. He took a deep breath and tucked himself away, looking down at the boy. 

“Come here, little one,” he said, patting his lap. Klaus grinned and climbed into his lap, and Diego stroked his hair softly for a moment, kissing him on the cheek. He felt how hard his boy was against him. 

He adjusted them to where Klaus was facing away from him, then stroked down his body, and slipped a hand into those lacy panties. The boy whimpered and arched his hips, and Diego took his cock into his hand. 

It was small and smooth, everything he wanted it to be. Slowly, he stroked the sensitive flesh, relishing in the gasps that the boy was letting out. He kept up the slow pace until Klaus was whimpering louder and trying to get more speed and friction. Diego put that to an end by pressing down on his abdomen with one large hand. 

“Uh-uh, little one, you have to learn your lesson,” Klaus’ head fell back onto Diego’s shoulder, and he groaned in frustration, “You upset Daddy,” he drawled, intentionally going slower with his movements, “Daddy wanted to be your first, your mentor,” he gave two quick and hard strokes, and the boy moaned almost too loudly. He lifted his hand from the boy’s abdomen and placed it over his neck, applying pressure gradually, “I don’t want you talking about any prior experiences ever again, because you, my little nymphette, belong to me now.” 

He gave a few more harder strokes, the boy’s precum making it an easy slip-slide. 

“Who do you belong to?” He let up on the boy’s throat. 

“Y-you, Daddy, please—“ the older man’s hand slowed, and Klaus whined. 

“Say it again.” 

“I belong to you, Daddy, please, need you,” he begged, grabbing Diego’s hand and placing it back over his throat. 

“Say you’re sorry.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy, need you, please,” he babbled, and Diego relented, speeding up the pace. 

“There’s a good boy,” he said, mouthing the back of the boy’s neck. 

“Daddy, please ch-choke me again—tell me that you own me,” the boy panted out, and Diego grinned, squeezing his hand around the boy’s throat. 

“I own you, Klaus, cum for me.” And with that, the boy let go, and came into Diego’s hand. The older man caught it all, and once the boy was limp against him and spent, he lifted his come covered hand to the boy’s face. “Clean me up.” 

Klaus did as he was told, and Diego held him for awhile until the boy’s breath was even and soft. He slipped his jacket back onto the boy and tucked him in. 

He kissed the boy’s forehead, and made his way out of the room and back into his own. He got into bed next to his wife and sighed, looking down at his wedding band. 

It felt heavier.


	6. round and round like a horse on a carousel

Seeing Klaus in boy’s clothing was odd to say the least. 

He was expecting to see Klaus leisurely sipping his coffee, hair in curlers, humming along to an Elvis song as he flipped though the latest issue of Us Weekly, kicking his bunny-slippered feet.

Today, he was wearing a grey v-neck shirt with a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans—and Diego’s jacket. His hair was a wild mess of curls, and when he turned around, his face was clear from any of the creams (or potions, as Diego liked to call them in his head). He looked much younger this way. The boy gave him a dazzling smile. 

“I look different, don’t I?” Diego smiled back and nodded. 

“But you’re still beautiful,” he replied, making his way over to the boy and guiding their lips together with his fingertips on the boy’s chin—bold because Rose left early to go to the gym, and from the gym to work. Klaus sighed into it.

“Oh, Daddy,” he breathed, and Diego groaned, wanting nothing more than to push the boy to his knees again. But, it was 7:30, and Klaus would be late to school if he continued, so Diego pulled back. 

“Wanna eat you for breakfast,” Diego growled, nipping at the boy’s ear a few times, “but you have school. It’ll have to wait, even though I’m hungry,” he growled the last part into the boy’s ear, and Klaus moaned, reaching for him. 

“Please, Daddy, please,” he begged, pulling at the lapels of Diego’s blazer, trying to reach Diego’s mouth for another kiss. Diego tutted at him. 

“No, we have to get you to school.” Klaus brightened up. 

“You’re gonna take me to school? Mother Dearest makes me ride the bus.” His voice was bitter once again. Diego was going to have to explore that later. The older man nodded. 

“Yeah, let me grab some coffee and we’ll head out.” Klaus grinned. 

“Already made you some—I noticed you drink it black.” Diego gave a half smile, warmth filling his chest. 

“Thank you,” he said, picking up the to-go mug and grabbing his keys from the hanging rack, “get your stuff. What time do you need to be picked up?” 

“Oh wow, special treatment huh? It’s a half day, I’ll be off at 12:45.” Diego got an idea. 

“I heard there’s going to be a carnival a few towns over today. I can pick you up early and we could go.” 

Klaus was beaming. He clapped his hands excitedly. 

“I love carnivals! Oh my god thank you! Yes I’d like to go,” then his face went slack, “but don’t you have to work?” 

“The best part about being high up in management is that I can leave whenever I want,” he replied with a cheeky grin, “plus, I’d rather take you out than be trapped in a stuffy office.” 

“Oh, is this a date?” Klaus cocked an eyebrow at Diego, trying to bite back a smile. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Klaus stood, got up onto his tiptoes and gave Diego a sweet kiss. 

“Perfect. Would you mind letting me get dressed in real clothes before we go? I want to feel pretty for our date.” He put emphasis on the ‘date,’ which made Diego’s stomach flutter. He once again felt the weight of his wedding band, and had to bite back a grimace. 

“Of course, little one. As long as you let me pick out what I want you to wear.” The boy shivered. 

“Yes, Daddy, you can pick for me.” 

“I think I’m going to pick what you wear every day, make you my own personal baby doll,” the boy let out a tiny, breathy moan. “And I think it’s time I made some rules for you. You obviously need some direction,” the boy moaned again. “I’ll think on it and message you later. Now, let’s go.”

—

Diego begrudgingly smiled and thanked everyone for the congratulations and cards and little gifts they left on his desk and greeted him with about his marriage. He didn’t want to think about the wedding, or Rose, or gift cards to Bed Bath and Beyond. 

He slipped away to his office, thinking of Klaus and what rules to give him—as well as punishments. He was all consumed with his little nymphette—way in over his head. Obsessed with him, really. 

He pulled out his phone and started typing out his list. 

Daddy—9:45am: Here’s your rules, little one. I want you to save them on your phone. If you don’t follow them, there will be consequences. 

1.) You belong to me—act as such. No flirting with anyone else.  
2.) You’ll wear what I pick out for you every day.  
3.) You’ll let me look through your phone whenever I want.  
4.) If I call or text you (unless you’re in class) you have to answer me.  
5.) You’re not to tell anyone about us.  
6.) We’ll use the traffic light system—red for stop, yellow for let’s slow down and talk about this, and green for continue.  
7.) You’ll be available for me at any time—if I want you, you’re to drop everything and come to me.  
8.) I’ll visit you in the dollhouse nightly. Always wear some of your pretty lingerie for me.  
9.) You are to tell me where you are at all times. I’ll be placing an app on your phone that tells me where you are at all times in case you forget.  
10.) I will be adding rules whenever I please. You’re to follow them without question. 

He got a text back five minutes later. 

Klaus—9:50am: Yes, Daddy. 

Diego grinned, and picked up his office phone—which had been on hold for the last 15 minutes. 

—

Diego was ready and waiting for Klaus outside of his school at 12:30, and spent the next 15 minutes talking to his wife on the phone (not that he wanted to) and filling her in on what was up. 

“It’s so nice that you’re getting along with Klaus so well. I wish I could tag along with you guys but work is crazy—“ he tuned her out, not interested in the goings on at her law firm. He made agreeable noises as she talked, and before he knew it, Klaus was at the passenger side door waving at him, and saying goodbye to a boy over his shoulder—he recognized the boy from the contact photo in the boy’s phone—Klaus’ best friend Ben, so he wasn’t jealous. He gave him a wave and a smile as Klaus clambered into the car. 

“Okay babe, I gotta go, Klaus just hopped in the car and we have a drive ahead of us. Love you,” he lied through a small grimace, and he hung up before she could reply. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know,” the nymphette said as he shuffled his things around and buckled up, “she’s really met her match in you.” Diego’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why are you so cryptic when it comes to your mother?” He asked as he pulled away from the school and towards home. Klaus huffed, turning his head away. When he spoke, he sounded choked. 

“Nothing,” he said, fiddling with his fingernails, “we just aren’t that close.” Diego was confused. 

“I thought you two were close.” 

“That’s what you’re supposed to think,” he snapped in an exasperated tone, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” 

“Klaus, if something is wrong you need to tell me,” he said, irritation creeping into his voice. Klaus took a deep breath and sighed. 

“It’s fine. We just aren’t seeing eye to eye right now. Plus, I don’t like sharing you.” Diego chuckled. 

“You could just say you’re jealous,” he said, reaching over and gripping one of Klaus’ knees, “if it makes you feel any better, I prefer spending time with you.” 

Klaus grinned and stared down at his lap. 

“T-thank you.” 

—

Klaus was seated at his vanity, dressed in white, lacy undergarments (garter belt and stockings already attached with Daddy’s help—and only a little bit of teasing from him), starting on his face—while Diego sorted through his outfits, looking for something suitable for a carnival. 

He settled for a white blouse underneath a pair of soft, red, women’s overalls. He found a pair of retro tennis shoes to pair with the outfit. He was actually quite proud of himself—considering he knew nothing about fashion. He paired the look with a pair of simple gold earrings, and a red bandana to go in his hair. 

He helped Klaus into his clothing, buttoning him up and putting in his earrings. He let the boy take the rest from there. 

When he was done, Klaus looked stunning. His makeup was flawless as ever, lips painted perfectly red, hair up in another bandana style. Diego was dumbstruck. 

“How do I look, Daddy?” the boy purred out, looking up at Diego through his eyelashes. The older man couldn’t help but lean down and kiss those rose-petal lips, and clutch the pretty boy close to him. 

“So goddamn pretty, baby,” he groaned against the boy’s mouth, feeling like he was just sucker-punched, “prettiest boy—no, person—on the fucking planet.” Klaus giggled.

“Says the man who’s married to my beautiful mother,” he teased, licking a line from Diego’s chin to his nose. Diego sighed. 

“Let’s not talk about her,” he pulled away and took his wedding ring off of his finger, opening the top drawer of Klaus’ vanity and slipping it inside, “it’s just us today.” 

The smile on Klaus’ face was absolutely radiant, and Diego knew beyond a doubt that if he would have met this Lolita first, he wouldn’t be married to his mother. 

Klaus gave Diego a kiss on the cheek and slipped away to grab his signature sunglasses, pulling them on. 

“Let’s go, Daddy, I want cotton candy.” 

—

“He loves my heart-shaped sunglasses~ He loves the heart-shape my ass is~” Klaus sang along with the sugary voice over the radio, looking over at Diego as he held his white cherry slushy to his lips. 

The older man gave him control over the radio, and the nymphette took advantage, playing a singer named Lana Del Rey, who Diego had only just heard of, but was already in love with her. 

“Every man gets his wish~” he listened to Klaus sing, and automatically, without realizing it, he had reached over and grabbed the boy’s hand, almost completely enveloping it in his own. The boy’s singing faltered for a second, and slowly, he picked up Diego’s hand and gave it a soft kiss, his lips cold from his drink. 

“You’re my favorite, you know,” he whispered, and that was enough for Diego. 

—

They arrived an hour or so later, and Klaus practically jumped out of the car, excited beyond words. He grabbed on to Diego’s hand and dragged him along to the big tent out front where Diego payed for them to get in. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” the boy purred as they walked through the entrance. They were still holding hands, and Diego wished it didn’t have as big of an affect on him as it did. He was in serious trouble, in way over his head. This boy was intoxicating—his kryptonite. 

“Cotton Candy, Daddy, please?” The boy looked up at him with big green puppy dog eyes, and Diego sighed, unable to deny him. 

“What color do you want, little one?” Klaus thought for a moment. 

“Pink and purple,” he replied, and Diego took him over to the cotton candy stand, where they spun the sugar right in front of them. Klaus was absolutely dazzled by it. 

They walked around, playing various games, and Diego won a huge teddy bear for Klaus at the balloon darts game (to Klaus’ absolute delight, he was beyond excited). 

He watched, holding the ridiculous teddy bear, as Klaus rode the carousel, laughing and waving to him on every pass. 

They ate fried Oreos and drank lemon shake ups, walking around and riding the rickety, dangerous rides. 

It was nightfall before they knew it. They had laughed and chatted the day away. The Ferris Wheel lit up, and Klaus practically dragged Diego over to it. 

They boarded, Klaus’ teddy bear tucked into the gondola with them. It was peaceful, and quiet (other than the rickety sounds of the machinery). Klaus turned to him. 

“This is the best afternoon-evening of my life. Thank you,” he grinned up at Diego as they reached the top. And as per stereotype, it paused, and they shared a sweet, cotton candy sticky kiss. 

—

They were on their way out, walking past the cyclone ride when a voice called out to them. 

“Klaus? Is that you? Get over here!” The voice was angry. 

The boy froze, and his face went absolutely pale. He gripped Diego’s hand tight and tried pulling him away, panicked. 

“Get over here, you fucking bitch,” the voice yelled, and Diego heard running footsteps approaching them. He pulled Klaus behind him and faced the man. 

He was disheveled, shaggy looking—a typical Carnie, but his eyes were full of rage. 

“You ruined my fucking life, you piece of shit, you and your bitch mother!” Klaus was openly sobbing at this point, and people were starting to look. 

“What the fuck is your problem, man?” Diego gritted out, shoving the man back. 

“Oh, he’s got you fooled too, huh? Let me guess, you’re Rose’s new husband, huh?” Diego was beyond confused, and beyond angry. He was about to open his mouth when the man continued. 

“Congratulations. This little whore is about to cost you everything, kiss your life goodbye! Fuck you, you little slut, I hope you fucking die!” Klaus collapsed into a heap of sobs, and Diego punched the man so hard in the mouth that he could feel his fingers break on impact, and the crunch of broken teeth. 

He scooped the boy up, grabbed the teddy bear (unknowingly), and high tailed it out of there, running back to the car and tossing Klaus and the teddy inside. He didn’t bother buckling up or anything, he just pressed the gas pedal and high tailed it out of there. Klaus was still sobbing, and he reached for him, but the boy slapped his hands away, turning to face the passenger side door, clutching his sides and sobbing so hard he was gagging. 

The older man pulled over at a desolate gas station, putting the car into park, and turned to the boy, who immediately got up on his knees and folded his hands as if he was about to pray. Diego didn’t even have the chance to ask what was goin on before Klaus was begging him.

“Please, get me out of here, get me away from that woman. I don’t want her to hurt you, I actually like you, and I can’t let her use me anymore either. Please save me,” the boy was climbing into Diego’s lap, burying his wet face into the side of his neck, “please, get me out of here, Daddy, I’ll do anything if you please take me away.”


	7. my old man is a bad man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but plot driven. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

They sat for a moment in near silence, the only sounds being Klaus’ quiet sobs, and the running motor of the car. The older man wasn’t sure what to think so far, or how to ask for the whole story, so he just held the boy close and tight, and let him cry it out, not caring that his shirt was now damp with tears and smeared with makeup. Eventually, he found his words. 

“Klaus, what’s going on?” He asked the question quietly, calmly, rubbing the boy’s back, “tell Daddy what’s bothering you, so he can help.” The boy took a deep, stuttering breath, and began. 

“That woman is a gold digger. She isn’t a lawyer. She goes out every day and pretends to work. She targets rich men, figures out their patterns, wants, and desires and draws up a brutal prenup. If you cheat on her, or divorce her, she’ll walk away with everything,” the boy nuzzled back into the crook of the older man’s neck, breathing in his scent, “she counts on you not reading the fine print.”

Diego’s heart dropped into his stomach, and he clutched to Klaus tighter as he continued his story. 

“She goes for men who like boys and girls. And she uses me to get these men to cheat,” his voice broke, and Diego felt the droplets of warm tears hit his skin, “she makes me.” The older man’s blood began to boil, “s-she made me learn how t-t-to please men by whoring me out when I turned 12, because it was obvious I was gay and she wanted cash. I can’t do this anymore. She’s made it clear that I mean nothing to her—and buys me everything I want to make it outwardly look like she loves and cares for me.”

Diego clutched the boy even tighter, rage filling him with a steady trickle. He couldn’t imagine the suffering his poor little nymphette had to go through. 

“I’m n-not lying. I promise. T-that man was her ex husband. He lost all his money and got placed on the sex offender registry—his life is over. I understand why he hates me—but I hate him too for what I was made to do—what she made me do. I need your help. I was honest when I said you were my favorite and that I trust you. I don’t want you to get screwed over by her,” the boy was hyperventilating between his words. Diego shushed him. 

“I believe you, baby,” he said, stroking the back of the boy’s neck, “and I’m going to help you—we’ll figure this out together. I’ll get you away.”

He honestly did believe the boy—it made all sorts of sense. Why she was always gone, why he never met Klaus before the wedding, and why the boy was bitter towards her. And why he was so experienced sexually. He was burned and jaded by the mother who was supposed to love and protect him. 

“And I understand if you don’t want to be with me like you have been, I’ll back off, I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Klaus pulled back sharply. 

“What don’t you understand about the fact that I actually like you?” He put emphasis on the ‘actually,’ while giving Diego a pointed—although tearful—look. “You’re nice to me, and you don’t hurt me, plus you’re really hot and you take me out. You treat me like a person—and also like your property—which I like,” he took a deep, shuddering breath, “you’re my one true Daddy, and I don’t want to be without you.” The boy wound his arms around Diego’s neck, and the older man swallowed heavily, tucking the boy’s head into the crook of his neck. 

“And you’re my baby boy,” he replied, kissing the top of his head, “please tell me if anything we do makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you any more than you already have been.” Klaus nodded. 

“My color is green,” he said, nuzzling his nose into Diego, “and tonight was great, overall. I got to go on a date with you, and tell the truth. It feels good to finally get it off my chest.” Diego smiled into the boy’s hair, “and I’m not afraid of her anymore—she can’t threaten me anymore.”

“We’re gonna take care of this. She’s going to pay for what she’s done,” Diego nearly snarled, and Klaus shivered, “I’m going to take you away from all of this.”

“Daddy,” he said, pulling back and looking Diego in the eye, “the fine print says the only way out of this marriage is death.” 

Diego wasn’t a good man. He knew it before, and he knew it now. 

“Then she has to die.”

Klaus surged forward to kiss him as soon as the last word was uttered out.


	8. all we have are parking lots and nowhere to go

They kissed for a long time—sweet and soft, heavy and hard. Something had changed between them. Diego didn’t know what to call it, but it was somewhere in the intersection of lust, infatuation, obsession, and love. 

He could practically feel how tightly he was wrapped around the boy’s little finger. He was willing to do the unthinkable for him in order to save him from further suffering—and for once he wasn’t thinking of himself. He didn’t care if he lost it all, as long as Klaus was safe...and as long as Rose was dead. 

“Please,” the boy whimpered against Diego’s mouth, grinding down onto him. The older man groaned, gripping onto the boy’s lithe hips and pulling him down harder, “need you, Daddy, please,” 

“N-not s-s-sure a g-gas s-st-station parking lot is the b-best p-place for th-this,” Diego’s stutter slipped back out after years of being buried under layers of speech therapy, all because he was getting hot and heavy in the car with a lover. He felt like a teenager again. Klaus whined. 

“Don’t care, please, touch me.” Diego looked around the desolate parking lot. There was absolutely no one here, other than the store clerk, who wouldn’t be able to see them from here. He reached to undo the clasps of Klaus’ overalls, yanking them down his body and over his legs—despite the awkward angle. Klaus kicked them off, and Diego unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it next to the overalls. 

Klaus sat in his lap, stripped down to his white lacy negligee. Diego hated the fact that so many undeserving and vile men have seen his boy like this. It broke his heart, and flared up his need to take ownership of his boy. 

“So pretty, baby,” he stroked up and down the boy’s sides, “look so good for me,” he emphasized the ‘me,’ leaning forward and nipping the boy’s throat. “I have such a precious little one—my very own baby doll,” he was babbling at this point, but Klaus seemed to be eating it up. 

“Daddy,” the boy panted, grinding down on him again, “make me yours, please,” Diego groaned low and strong, head falling back on to the headrest of the driver’s seat. How could he say no to such a pretty request? But at the same time, they were at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. 

“Fuck, baby, you have no idea how much daddy wants inside,” he grabbed the boy’s ass with both hands, squeezing on the sweet flesh he found there, “but this isn’t exactly a suite in the Chateau Marmont,” 

“I don’t care if it’s a parking lot at a seedy gas station. I need to feel you, please. I need to be yours,” his voice cracked, “please...” 

“Baby, not gonna take you for the first time here,” it was painful, squeezing those words out, but it was true. He wanted to be able to take his time and make sure Klaus was really enjoying himself, “fuck, you have no idea how much I want you, hate saying no to you, want in that ass,” he growled out, and Klaus let out a near-sob of want. “Shh, I’m not going to leave you hanging. Hop in the backseat, I’ll take care of you. 

Klaus sighed, a mixture of indignation and relief, and climbed over the median and into the back seat, quickly unfastening his stockings from the garter belt. Diego got out of the car, and went in through the back door, piling in next to the little nymphette. 

The older man made quick work of the rest of the clips of the garter belt, and pushed the boy back onto the seat, climbing in between his legs. He spread them slowly, smiling up at the blushing little minx. He then got an eye full of the tented lacy white fabric of those sinful panties, and with a snarl, pulled them down with his teeth. 

The boy let out a strangled moan, and Diego chuckled darkly, using his hands to take the undergarments all the way off, tossing them onto the floor. He pushed up the skirt of the negligee, and got a sneak peak of the boy’s cherry-pink hole. He traced it with his finger, chuckling at the way the boy hissed and jerked his hips. 

“What a pretty pussy,” he said, blowing cool air onto the puckered swirl, “fuck, can’t wait to feel it wrapped around my cock.” 

“Want it now!” Diego slapped the boy’s thigh, hard. 

“You don’t call the shots, little one,” he pulled back and grabbed the boy’s face, pulling it closer to his, “you’ll take what’s give you, and say ‘thank you, Daddy.’ I know you want to be fucked, but not here, not now. Daddy’s gonna eat your little pussy instead, how’s that sound?” 

Klaus nodded, eyes wide. 

“What’s your color, baby girl?” Klaus shuddered. 

“G-Green, please, Daddy, need—“ Diego slapped him again. 

“I know what you need,” he gripped Klaus’ face harder, “now shut up and be a good girl.” The boy shut his mouth and nodded, and Diego grinned at him. “That’s better.” 

He let go of the boy’s face, stroking it tenderly before slithering back down between his thighs, ducking under the skirt, and licking a stripe up the soft pink of Klaus’ hole. Klaus sobbed at the contact, reaching down to grip at Diego’s hair. The older man allowed it, and gave another slow lick. 

On God, Diego swore that this would be the final ass that he would ever tap. The boy somehow tasted like goddamn cherries—Diego was two seconds away from creaming his pants like a goddamn teenager on prom night. He took a few steadying breaths, then went to town. 

It was sloppy, desperate—wet. Klaus was as soaked as a girl, and making the prettiest noises under Diego’s ministrations. 

Diego groaned into it, licking and sucking at the rim, fucking into him with his tongue, and eventually a finger, looking for the spot that would make the boy scream for him. He knew he found it when Klaus keened and jerked his hips. He teased it relentlessly, until Klaus was sobbing with it, pushing down against Diego’s fingers. Diego pushed back his skirt, and looked up the boy’s face. 

“Cum for me, baby, wanna see it,” he didn’t recognize the neediness in his voice. Klaus gave one last whine, and came completely untouched, his small cock jerking with it as he sprayed pearly while all over the inside of his negligee. His face was enraptured with pleasure, and it was the most beautiful thing Diego had ever seen. 

He licked Klaus’ hole softly as he came down, feeling it flutter under his tongue. The boy let out a deep breath, then smiled down at him. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he breathed, pulling Diego up to kiss him, and Diego groaned. 

“Need you, baby,” he gasped out, grinding his diamond hard dick against Klaus. He held out his hand. “Spit.” He left no room for questions or arguments. Klaus did as he was told, and Diego pushed him back again, lifting his legs and pressing them tight together.

“Gonna fuck your thighs,” he grunted, slicking up his cock with the boy’s spit. He smeared some of the boy’s cum down his thighs, then pushed into the tight crevice, pumping his hips hard and fast. 

“Fuck, I cant wait to actually fuck you,” he growled out, sweat dripping from his forehead, “I need it, baby, need you.” Klaus pushed his thighs tighter together, and moaned for him. The older man knew he wasn’t going to last long—he felt the warmth bubbling up in his stomach. He came with a punched-out cry, splattering his cum onto the already-filthy negligee. 

He collapsed on top of the boy, gasping for air. It was humid in the car, windows fogged with their lustful breath and radiating body heat. 

Klaus wrapped his arms around the older man, and buried his face into the crook of his neck despite the nearly blistering heat. 

Diego pressed little kisses on Klaus’ forehead, and sighed, reaching up a hand to roll down the window for some much needed air. 

—

They sat and recovered for awhile, undisturbed, in comfortable quiet. Their hands roaming over one another—innocently this time. Diego was the one to break the quiet. 

“I’m gonna save you and take you far away from here, little one,” he tapped the boy on the nose lightly, “we just have to figure out how to take care of our mutual problem.” 

“I suppose we do, Klaus said, a small, sad smile on his lips.” Diego kissed it away, tasting the palpable pain on the boy’s mouth. 

“We need to compile all the evidence,” he stroked the boy’s cheek, “she has to have videos, receipts, emails...something somewhere.” 

“But what good will it do?” Klaus retorted, huffing out an annoyed breath, “do you think she’ll fall to her knees and apologize? Turn herself in? Maybe even kill herself? She has too much pride for either of those things. She’ll find a way to turn it on you and bring it to court.” Diego nodded. 

“You’ve got a point,” the older man replied with a solemn nod, “I just want her to know how wrong she was, and why she has to die.” He paused, voice low and dark, “I wish they all had to die.” 

Klaus scratched Diego’s hairline along his neck and smiled. 

“I’m happy that you like me enough to kill the masses for me,” he reached up and combed Diego’s unruly hair with his fingers, “and on a side note, I’m also happy your hair is turning grey.” The older man snorted. Diego snorted. 

“I’m gonna ignore that,” he laughed out, reaching out for the boy and pulling him close, tucking his head under his chin. Klaus sighed. 

“Is this gonna be the kind of murder where we wing it and go on the run?” The boy asked, placing small kisses on Diego’s throat. 

“If we do that, we’re going to have to up and leave the country.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Klaus pulled away and gave him a pointed look, “we could go someplace desolate and tropical.” Diego sighed. 

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” 

Diego’s phone buzzed, and he knew it was Rose before he even saw the text message. 

Rose—10:45pm: are you two headed home yet? You’ve been gone a long time. 

He sighed, replying with a quick ‘we’re on our way,’ and sat up. 

“Whatever we do, we can’t decide now. We have to pretend everything is normal for a little while.” 

“Well, I vote for shooting her and going to Mexico.” Klaus shot him a tiny grin, and Diego couldn’t help but smile back and kiss him sweetly.


End file.
